


Не только ценный мех

by our_love_to_admire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire/pseuds/our_love_to_admire
Summary: Юра ошибся с подарком Миле на день рождения, и ему пришлось оставить его себе.





	Не только ценный мех

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cunla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/gifts).



> Я обещала Cunla в подарок фичок, но написала не то, что она хотела - зато про то, как Миле подарили не то, что она хотела! Рекурсия, бадум-тсс!
> 
> Варнинг: тупые шутки, тупой сюжет, тупое все, мат, возможный ООС Бориса. За консультации по животноводству спасибо Силю и athene_n0ctua.

— Я вас не повезу, — сказал таксист и скрестил руки на груди, всем видом показывая, что его решение окончательное. — Наша компания не предоставляет такие… услуги.  
— Я указал, что у нас перевозка животного, — Юра сердито потряс телефоном у него перед лицом. — Видите? Вот здесь, в приложении.  
Таксист чуть не подавился от возмущения. Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, затем наконец сказал:  
— Животное — это собака или кошка! В крайнем случае, попугайчик или хомячок. А у вас здесь, — он запнулся, — это!  
— Баран, — подсказал Отабек. — Это баран.  
Он умудрялся говорить очень вежливо и вместе с этим как-то угрожающе. Обычно на людей это действовало безотказно — но обычно речь не шла о том, чтобы провезти в такси барана.  
— Его зовут Борис, — добавил Юра. — Можно просто Боря.  
— Да хоть Дональд Трамп! Он еще и воняет!  
Юра хотел было сказать, что конечно, воняет, это же уличное животное, но вовремя себя одернул. Сзади остановился джип, не смог объехать такси из-за припаркованных машин и начал сигналить. Отабек стратегически встал перед капотом, чтобы таксист не вздумал свалить, и подтянул к себе за поводок барана. Баран такого обращения не оценил и попытался его укусить.  
— Мы заплатим вам за химчистку, — сказал Отабек, ловко увернувшись от агрессивного парнокопытного.  
Из джипа вылез мужик и начал что-то возмущенно орать. Таксист тяжело вздохнул.  
— И куда его деть? В багажник он не влезет. На заднее сиденье, может?  
Баран на заднее сиденье лезть отказался. Он уперся всеми копытами, и даже вдвоем его не получилось сдвинуть с места.  
— Я читал в интернете, нужно поймать его за заднюю ногу и связать, — неуверенно сказал Юра. — Или, может, приманить его чем?  
— Бараны вроде свеклу любят, — задумался Отабек.  
— Ты не помнишь, у нас винегрет остался? Или можно в «Пятерочку сгонять».  
На лице таксиста застыло выражение ненависти. Владелец джипа сел обратно в машину и без остановки сигналил. Баран Борис жалобно блеял и испуганно жался к ноге Отабека, очевидно, решив, что из двух зол тот является менее опасным. В такси он, тем не менее, лезть отказывался.  
— Блядь, в хуй себе посигналь, — раздраженно сказал Юра. — Я за винегретом.  
С винегретом дело пошло быстрее. Борис на удивление бойко забрался в машину, встав передними копытами на сиденье — Юра понадеялся, что водитель этого не заметит. Отабек с видимым облегчением убрал контейнер в рюкзак и вероломно сел рядом с водителем, оставив Юру в компании барана.  
— Зачем он вам вообще? — спросил таксист, когда они наконец тронулись. — У вас что, этот… Курбан-байрам? Прирежете его на Красной площади?  
— Мы любим животных! — Юра попытался отпихнуть Бориса, который положил морду ему на плечо. — Это подарок, на день рождения. И вообще, я за такие шутки вам единицу влеплю.  
В дверь Милиного подъезда баран вошел вполне охотно и даже позволил затащить себя в лифт.  
— Надо было цветы купить, наверное, — сказал Отабек  
— Слишком жирно — и цветы, и баран. — Юра нажал на кнопку звонка, затем для верности пару раз ударил ногой по двери. — Они что там, уже напились и вырубились?  
За дверью кто-то зашуршал, и им наконец открыли. Мила, в платье, похожем на огромный розовый бутон, повисла у Юры на шее, чуть не сбив его с ног.  
— Ребята! Мы уже вас заждались. Гоша уже… что это?  
Она резко сделала шаг назад и недоуменно ткнула пальцем в сторону барана.  
— Это Борис, — сказал Юра. — Твой подарок на день рождения.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Мила не запрыгала от радости, а просто стояла и удивленно переводила взгляд то с барана на Юру, то обратно. Все шло совсем не по плану.  
— Эй, ты чего? — Юра напрягся. — Он тебе не нравится?  
— Юрочка, — с трудом выдавила наконец Мила. — Ты кукухой, что ли, поехал?  
— Мила, — растерянно сказал он. — Ты же мне весь месяц этим бараном мозги ебала.  
Мила закатила глаза.  
— Я имела в виду кролика! Это порода такая. Ты чем меня вообще слушал?  
— Что здесь происхо… ого, какой здоровый! — из комнаты вышел уже нетрезвый Гоша, протянул руку Юре, затем Отабеку, затем — барану Борису. Баран Борис руку проигнорировал, и Гоша с обидой буркнул что-то про невоспитанных животных.  
— Ладно, — вздохнула Мила. — Заходите уже. Вы закуски не догадались купить? А то у нас только бухло и торт.  
— Винегрет есть, — Отабек протянул ей контейнер.  
— И баран, — добавил Гоша, за что незамедлительно получил от Юры удар по ребрам.

***

— Ты злишься, да? — спросил Юра.  
Он убрал мокрую челку со лба и осторожно посмотрел на Отабека. Тот выглядел вполне невозмутимым — как будто чай пил, а не держал за рога отчаянно вырывающегося барана.  
— Нет, — тот слабо улыбнулся. — Я пытаюсь воспринимать это как интересный жизненный опыт.  
Руки были скользкими от шампуня, и Юра выронил душ прямо на спину Борису. Тот заблеял и дернулся в сторону, окатив их водой и сделав жизненный опыт Отабека особенно незабываемым.  
— По-моему, мокрый баран пахнет еще отвратительней сухого, — сказал Отабек.  
Юра со злостью выдавил на спину животному почти пол-флакона геля для душа. Борис стоял, весь в пене, и хотя Юра не видел его морду, он был готов поручиться, что в глазах барана таилась вся скорбь этого мира. Юра снова подумал — блядь, а все почти что наладилось. Мила выпила почти две бутылки шампанского и решила, что баран даже в чем-то лучше кролика — он смешно цокает копытами, и его можно натравить на Гошу. Юра кивал, как заведенный, а Отабек с самым серьезным видом рассказывал, что баран — друг человека получше собаки, и что его дядю-пастуха как-то баран спас от стаи волков. Юра прекрасно знал, что никакого дяди-пастуха у Отабека нет и не было, но благоразумно помалкивал. А потом Борис сожрал четверть именинного торта и Милин костюм для показательной, и был изгнан с позором — а вместе с ним и Юра с Отабеком.  
— Я сказал, что отмою этого барана, и я его отмою, — сказал Юра, яростно драя шкуру животного мочалкой.  
Баран заблеял как-то особенно жалобно, а потом его стошнило винегретом.  
Когда его наконец выпустили из ванной, Петя, завидев нечто очень мокрое и издающее душераздирающие звуки, сразу забыл о том, что он отважный и гордый кот и поспешил залезть на шкаф.  
— Дурдом какой-то, — пожаловался Юра. — Надо было сертификат в Рив Гош дарить. Куда его теперь? В контактный зоопарк, чтобы его дети до смерти замучили?  
— Может быть, вернуть его обратно на ферму?  
— Не знаю, — задумался Юра. — А вдруг его продадут кому-то на убой? Не то чтобы я успел к нему привязаться, конечно…  
Отабек обнял его, уткнулся губами в шею. Юра дернулся.  
— Не трогай меня. Блин, в смысле, я весь в этом долбаном баране. Баран снаружи, баран внутри. Его еще, наверное, выгуливать нужно.  
— Наверное, — сказал Отабек, так и не отпустив его. — Мне сходить, или ты сам?  
— Я думаю, — Юра вздохнул и обнял его в ответ, — вместе этот позор будет проще пережить.  
В коридоре баран Борис радостно заблеял и, судя по звуку, что-то опрокинул.

***

Лифт остановился на седьмом этаже. Вошла девушка — Отабек ее раньше не видел, хотя он в принципе мало кого знал из соседей. За исключением, конечно, семьи снизу, очень недовольной тем, что над ними кто-то задорно скачет и цокает копытами.  
— Ой, — сказала она. — Какой симпатичный. А он не кусается? Как его зовут?  
— Не кусается, — сказал Отабек. -Боднуть только может. Зовут Борис Юрьевич.  
Борис Юрьевич поднял морду и издал протяжный, тоскливый звук, от которого с непривычки кровь стыла в жилах.  
— Ты чего такой злюка? — спросила девушка. — Я, кстати, Таня, а вы?  
Отабек собирался было представиться, но не смог сдержать зевка, и получилось что-то вроде «быбыбы». Двери лифта открылись, баран рванул вперёд со скоростью гоночного болида, так что Отабек поспешно пожелал Тане доброй ночи и рванул следом.  
Во дворе было темно — они всегда выгуливали Бориса рано утром и поздно ночью, чтобы привлекать поменьше внимания. Ни Юра, ни Отабек не знали, запрещено ли законом выгуливать баранов на общественной территории, и узнать это опытным путём не стремились. Отабек снова зевнул и тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать сон. Обычно они выходили вдвоём, и было не так скучно, но в этот раз Юра сказал, что приляжет на пять минут, и в итоге заснул. Отабек решил его не будить и теперь в одиночестве наблюдал, как Борис пытается забодать качели.  
— Эй, парнишка, — раздался голос у него за спиной. — Позвонить не найдётся?  
Обладатель голоса оказался мужиком лет сорока, грузным, с круглым лицом, казавшимся в свете фонаря красным. Его Отабек тоже видел впервые.  
— Не найдётся, — ответил он.  
— А ты в карманах посмотри как следует, — мужик шагнул к нему, — или, хочешь, я посмотрю?  
Отабек сжал руку в кулак, готовясь, если что, ударить, мужик сделал ещё один шаг, и вдруг согнулся пополам. Баран Борис решил, что забодать кого-нибудь живого будет гораздо интереснее, чем качели. Мужик развернулся и неожиданно резво для своей комплекции побежал прочь, высоко вскидывая колени. Отважный Борис гнал его до самого подъезда, и когда дверь захлопнулась перед его мордой, разочарованно заблеял. Отабек поднял волочащийся за бараном поводок и подумал, что грабителю повезло, что этой ночью он был один.  
Пожалуй, от Юры убежать было бы сложнее, чем от Бориса.

***

— Он любит свеклу, — сказал Юра, наклонившись к камере ноутбука. — И сено. И картоху. И если с ним не общаться, он начинает грустить.  
— А еще он не любит, когда его трогают за уши, — добавил Отабек. — Может укусить.  
— Вы, ребята, так трогательно к нему относитесь! — восхитился Пхичит. Юра показал ему средний палец.  
— И проследи, чтобы другие животные его не обижали!  
Пхичит согласно кивнул.  
— У нас добрые животные, — сказал он.  
— А вот Борис — не очень, — тихо сказал Отабек.  
— О, а сделайте ему костюм, как у Виктора на прошлой произвольной? Можно потом будет мемасов с ним наделать.  
— Юрий! — укоризненно сказал Пхичит, улыбнувшись, тем не менее, так, что Юра понял — будет у Бориса костюм не только с произвольной, но и с короткой, и с показательной.  
— Аккаунт в инсте ему заведи, — продолжил Юра. — Я его репостить буду.  
— Отличная идея! Ну все, ребят, мне пора! Приезжайте в гости!  
— В гости, ага, — сказал Юра, захлопнув крышку ноутбука. В прекрасный Таиланд, где самая лучшая достопримечательность — кондиционер в номере.  
— А как же цирк на льду? — спросил его Отабек.  
— Анал-карнавал. Господи, — он довольно потянулся, — даже представить не могу, что наконец-то можно будет не вставать в шесть утра. И по всей квартире не будет этой сраной шерсти. И соседи перестанут на нас жаловаться. Или не перестанут, но будут ругаться на что-нибудь другое. Жаль только Петя будет скучать, наверное.  
— Может быть, он снова почувствует себя полноценным хозяином квартиры.  
Юра посмотрел на кота, лежащего на кровати и сонно жмурящегося на солнце.  
— Давай в следующий раз подарим Миле кого-нибудь менее неудобного, — он быстро перебрал в голове всех возможных домашних питомцев и добавил: — или все-таки сертификат в Рив Гош.


End file.
